Slifer's Mate
by Slifer Lynn
Summary: Slifer was taken in by Sesshomaru's family and raised into a Hime. But things don't always happen the way people plan.  Slifer is my character. Please if you want to use her ask me first.


Toga looked at the young woman who had shown up on his door-step all those years ago.

Toga: Slifer, come here child.

Slifer: Yes, sir? You asked for me?

Toga: Yes, I see that you have completed all of your lessons. I want to find you a husband.

Slifer: Yes, my sensei said that I had a sharp mind. Do I have to have a husband?

Toga: Yes, I want to make sure you are taken care of. I may not be here much longer, child.

Slifer: You can't leave me!

Slifer runs up to him and throws herself in his arms.

Toga: I just want to make sure that you will have everything you need. I want to have a ball for you, to tell the other lords you are ready to look for a husband.

Slifer: If that is what you want, I will do so.

Toga: You are a good child, Slifer.

Slifer: I try to be, but you make it hard.

A knock on the door made then draw apart.

Toga: Enter.

Slifer sits on the floor next to Toga's chair and looks to see who wants entrance. Sesshomaru walks in and look from his father and then to Slifer.

Slifer: Hello, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Hello, to you Slifer. Hello Father.

Toga: Hello son. What can I help you with?

Sesshomaru: I came to tell Slifer that we need to train.

Toga: Slifer go train and we will talk about this later today.

Slifer: Hai, My Lord.

Sesshomaru holds out his hand to help Slifer up. Slifer gently puts her hand in his. Slifer then stands up and goes on tip toe and kisses his cheek.

Slifer: Thank you Sesshomaru. What are we training with today?

Sesshomaru: Whatever you think you need to work on or we could do something else.

Slifer: Why don't we work on our sword work? I bet I can beat you this time.

Sesshomaru: I doubt it, Slifer. No one can beat me.

Slifer: Oh trust me. I will.

Sesshomaru holds the door open and waits for her to walk through. Slifer walks through and waits for him on the other side. He closes the door and starts walking down the hall next to Slifer.

Slifer: Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Yes, Slifer?

Slifer: Your father wants me to find a mate. He is planning to hold a ball in my honor and to help me find a mate.

Sesshomaru: And that doesn't please you?

Slifer: No, it doesn't. I don't want to be forced to mate. What if I can't find my life mate?

Sesshomaru: I understand how you feel, Slifer. But you know that Father means well. You are the closest thing to a younger daughter to him.

Slifer: What about Kane? He has a daughter.

Sesshomaru: Kane has been missing for a while now, Slifer. He loves you, you know that right?

Slifer: Yes, I know he does. But I don't need a mate to watch and protect me. I can protect myself.

Sesshomaru: I love your spunk, Slifer.

Slifer: And I love you the way you are Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Really?

Slifer blushes and looks at the ground: Yes.

Sesshomaru stops and gently lifts her chin to look into her eyes. Slifer looks at him and sighs.

Slifer: Did I do something wrong?

Sesshomaru: No never. You just shocked me. I do love you too, Slifer.

Slifer looks up at him shocked and smiles gently. She nuzzles his chest and wraps her arms around him. He holds her and kisses her forehead.

Slifer: Don't leave me?

Sesshomaru: I will never leave you. What if some male wants you?

Slifer: If he touches me, I will kill him. What about you?

Sesshomaru: Same goes. They are not allowed to touch me at all.

Slifer snuggles closer to him and buries her face in his neck.

Sesshomaru: We should start training before Father comes in.

Slifer sighs: Ok. Are we still training with swords?

Sesshomaru: Either that or our hand to hand.

Slifer: I think it would be better if we worked with swords. I need to get used to using two swords.

Sesshomaru: Then we shall go at a slower pace so you can make sure you have all the steps down.

Slifer: If that is what you think will help me. Then maybe later tonight we can work on out hand to hand.

Sesshomaru: You have something in mind, don't you Slifer?

Slifer: I could. Would you be disappointed?

Sesshomaru: Kami, no!

Slifer: Even if it is only for mated ones?

Sesshomaru groans softly and pull Slifer up against his chest and kisses her roughly. Slifer digs her claws into his shoulders and kisses him back with the same passion. After a while Toga was looking for Slifer to finish their conversation. When he found her, he was surprised to find Slifer and his son in each other's arms. He cleared his throat and hid a grin as they jumped and looked up at him guiltily.

Slifer: Toga-sama!

Sesshomaru: Do you need something, Father?

Toga: Not anymore son. Slifer has chosen, it is a better choice then I would have made.

Slifer: You are not mad at me?

Toga: No child, I am not. I am more than pleased.

Sesshomaru: Then what are we going to do, Father?

Toga ponders this for a couple of minutes. As he is pondering, Slifer walks up to Sesshomaru and rests her head on his chest.

Toga: There are going to be some very unhappy single males and females alike.

Slifer: That is their problem, not ours.

Sesshomaru: I agree, I have not shown any interest in anyone.

Slifer: Same here. But you will want to have the ball.

Toga: Yes, but this ball will more than likely be your engagement ball.

Sesshomaru: Are you sure, Father?

Toga: Yes, I am sure, son. The ball will be held in a week.

Slifer: What do you want us to do to help?

Toga: I want both of you to wear matching colors. So you two need to start working on it today. I shall send out invitations today to all the territories.

Slifer: As you wish, Toga-sama.

Sesshomaru: Do you have any ideas on colors, Father?

Toga: Let Slifer give you ideas for colors.

Slifer: Blue and Silver. Sesshomaru will wear mostly silver with blue and I will wear mostly blue with sliver. Does that work for you two?

Sesshomaru: Yes it does love.

Toga: Any designs?

Slifer: A crescent moon on the back and stars on the edges.

Sesshomaru: That is a good idea, Slifer.

Toga: Honoring the family. Thank you, Slifer.

Slifer: You are welcome, Toga-sama.

Toga: You have always been like a daughter to me. Now it is going to be official.

Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Slifer's slim waist and nuzzles her neck lovingly. Slifer giggles and tenderly kisses him back. Toga watches them and wonders why he didn't see it before.

Toga: Why didn't I see this before?

Slifer: It took us a while as well to realize what we felt for each other.

Sesshomaru: But now that we know, no one can make us stop. Or they will pay the price.

Slifer's eyes start to bleed red, as she hears what Sesshomaru says. Toga and Sesshomaru look at her surprised at the look in her eyes. Inuyasha walks up and looks at Slifer and then his brother and father.

Inuyasha: What is wrong with her?

Toga: Slifer and Sesshomaru are going to be mates, but they know that there will be many other youki not so happy with their decisions.

Slifer: If anyone tries to make me change my mind, they will end up dead by my fire claws.

Sesshomaru walks up to her and wraps his arms around her tiny waist. He then nuzzles her neck gently.

Sesshomaru: Calm down, love. Come back to me.

Slifer slowly relaxes and goes back to normal.

Slifer: Please forgive me, I lost control. It will not happen again.

Sesshomaru: There is nothing to forgive. You have always been impulsive, that is part of your charm. Don't ever change love.

Toga: The others of the court have not seen this side of you ever. Let us make sure that they do.

One week later…

Slifer stood in her room and looks herself over critically. After a while she nods to herself and turned to look at her friend and lady-in-waiting.

Slifer: I know what to do, but I think that I am missing something important. What is it, Yumi?

Yumi: You are missing nothing, but Lord Sesshomaru next to you.

Slifer looks at her and then laughs: You are right, Yumi.

Yumi: They are here to get you.

Yumi opens the door to let Toga in. Slifer looks up at him and smiles softly. He holds his hand out and she gently placed her hand in his. They walk out of the room and into the hallway to meet up with the rest of her escort. Naraku and Inuyasha behind her and Toga standing to one side and a guard on the other side.

They walk to the ballroom as they open the door and move to stand on either side of her. Slifer looks over the crowd and looks for Sesshomaru. When she sees him, she smiles and makes her way towards him. He holds out his hand and watches as she places her tiny clawed hand in his. She reaching into her Kimono and pulls out a pendant, stands on tip toe and places it around his neck. He picks it up and looks at it. It was dark blue quartz and he turns it and notices an engraved Kanji of their palace. He looks down at her and smiles ever so slightly; he then takes something off his finger and places it on hers.

Slifer looks at the ring and notices that the ring is made out of a white stone. As he moves his hand, a swirling of their power combines. As they look in each other's eyes, Slifer starts to take on some of his facial features. He then takes her in his arms and twirls her around on the dance floor. There were a few murmurs of the grace and beauty of the young demoness. The male that had tried to win Slifer sat there and glared at Sesshomaru with nothing but hate. The female that tried to win Sesshomaru to mate with her saw nothing but red. After Sesshomaru and Slifer stopped dancing and were facing the audience.

Out of the corner of her eye Slifer sees a blur of color and grabs her sword from her obi. She spins around and holds the tip of her sword to the female's neck.

Slifer: Who are you?

Female: I am Asa, Sesshomaru's mate.

Slifer looks at her and chuckles: I don't think so. Because if you were you would be living in the Palace.

The male sees his chance and tries to attack Sesshomaru. Slifer sees this and throws one of her hidden daggers at him and pins him down by his Hakama.

Slifer: Dare you attack my intended? You will die for that.

Inuyasha: Slifer, please calm down.

Sesshomaru: What is your name?

Male: My name is Kai. Slifer is my woman.

Sesshomaru: Why do I doubt that?

Slifer: Why would I be with someone whom I don't know?

Sesshomaru: Hn.

Slifer looks at Sesshomaru with love and tenderness: Relax love.

Sesshomaru looks at her and nods: As you will, Koi.

Toga looks at Sesshomaru and Slifer.

Toga: Son, your mother would be proud. Slifer, you know she loved you as only a mother would and could.

Slifer looks at him and smiles sadly. Toga knew what she was thinking when he saw that sad smile.

Slifer: If only I knew my parents. I wonder if they are proud of me as well.

Toga: Slifer we will talk about them after the mating ceremony is complete.

Slifer: Hai, Toga-sama.

Toga: Now time for you to do the rest of the ceremony on your own.

Slifer looks up at Sesshomaru and blushes a bit. He looks down at her and holds his hand out to her. She puts her sword away and places her clawed hand in his. He gently pulls her up and puts his hand on her back gently. As they walk towards the big double doors the lords and ladies just watch them leave with approval. Slifer looks up at Sesshomaru and touches his arms gently.

Sesshomaru: Yes, love?

Slifer: You are kind of distant, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: I am just thinking. Nothing more.

Slifer: I hope you won't be thinking later.

Sesshomaru: I won't, it will be all instinct.

Slifer: You do know that you will be my first male ever to have me in this manner, right?

Sesshomaru: Then I will have to be gentle with you, my tiny love.

Slifer: Being tiny is beneficial in many things.

Sesshomaru: Oh really?

Slifer: Yes, really.

Sesshomaru: And how is it beneficial, Slifer?

Slifer: One, I am quick on my feet, and two I can get into place you can't.

Sesshomaru: True, maybe we need to train you more.

Slifer: In what ways, love?

Sesshomaru: Many ways, Koi.

Sesshomaru opens the door to their room and follows her in. She walks in and stands in the middle of the room. He looks at her and walks up and runs his fingers over her cheek. She smiles and leans into his hand. He slowly takes her hair down and runs his fingers through it. He wraps his other arm around her waist and pulls her close. Slifer rests her head on his chest and smiles contently. He leans down and inhales her scent tenderly.


End file.
